


Shinning Light

by siriuslyelmo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers Winchester, Brothers bonding, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean and Sam have middle names, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mostly Sam and Dean, Other Characters Are Mentioned, coda of an unaired episode yet, my Supernatural ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyelmo/pseuds/siriuslyelmo
Summary: Life after the War of Chuck for the Winchester brothers.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Shinning Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story after seeing the sneak peek photo of the series finale, Carry On. I intended to make a short one-shot, but somehow ended up with a 2000+ word fic. The title was taken from the song by the Irish band, Ash.
> 
> I don't have any info on how the show will end, but this is how I'd like it to end mwahaha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

“Hey.”

Dean looked up from his phone and smiled widely when he saw his little brother, Sam, walking out from the restaurant with a plate of cake in one hand and pie on the other. “Hey! Finally, you remember to get me a pie!”

“Ha-ha,” Sam laughed sarcastically before lounged himself to the wooden bench next to his brother. “Inside was really packed, I didn’t know that it could be this crowded on a Friday afternoon.”

“I don’t mind the packed, it’s good for their business. What I do mind is this weird table,” Dean gestured to the wooden table in front of him with his hands. “They’ve got a perfectly carved table, but they only placed the bench on one side?”

Sam chuckled as he heard his brother complain, and quietly agreed. Not everyone who visits this place are couples, and basically, sitting side by side can be quite a challenge to enjoy your meal. Especially when you and the person sitting next to you were taller than six foot.

After he had his first bite of the apple pie, Dean released a satisfied moan.

“That’s filthy. And disturbing,” commented Sam, as he shot his signature disapproval frown to his big brother.

“Shut up, Sammy. This place made the best pie in the area. I’ve _looked_ ,” Dean took another bite. “Oh, Amara said hello.”

A smile was now formed in Sam’s face as he heard the name, “Really? How’s she?”

Dean nodded before he answered, as he had his mouth full with the dessert. “Good, good. I mean, given that she had her twin brother caged away somewhere, at the end of the universe. She’s in Macau now. I think she really enjoys being among mortals.”

“Is she with Jack?”

“Yeah,” Dean laughed lightly. “She really is a better celestial grandparent than Chuck, you know? She really kept her words to get to know Jack better. Amara practically took Jack all around the world, he might be forgotten that he has some work up there.”

Again, Sam smiled when he heard the fondness in Dean’s voice. As hurtful as Dean’s words could be to the Nephilim not long ago, there was no doubt in Sam’s mind that Dean was actually caring a great deal about the boy. 

After the War of Chuck (that was what Dean _insisted_ on calling it), they managed to lock Chuck away to non-existence. They also made Jack as the new God, with Amara on his side as some sort of Royal Advisor. Unfortunately (to Heaven and the angels), what mostly happened was Amara wanted to make up for her lost time with Jack. She sneaked Jack out from Heaven every now and then to travel around the Earth. 

Well, maybe that is what you would get if you put a three-year-old giant baby and a celestial being who had been in exile since the dawn of time to a higher position. But, so far, Earth, Heaven, and Hell were in good order.

Rowena sometimes popped by to the bunker and joined them for birthdays, Christmas dinner, or New Year celebration, or anything that involved drinking until the wee hours of the night. She also dropped by randomly when the brothers were having a sleepover in the bunker. She would join the sleepover.

Jody, Donna, and the girls also visit on holidays, as well as Garth and his family, even other universe’s Charlie and Bobby. 

Life seemed … normal.

“So, you and Eileen enjoyed being the new Bobby and/or Garth so far?” 

Sam turned his attention back to his brother, who cut his train of flashback to the event a few years ago that they thought would be their very last day on the universe. “Yeah, yeah. Eileen’s really excited that she finally could have some quiet and peaceful time to take a look around the bunker and read the books.”

“I know that you’re both gonna be a cute couple of nerds,” Dean put down the fork after he finished the pie. “I think it’s good that you guys can also have time for yourself, while still involved in hunting. Especially now you’ve got the baby.”

“You mean James?” A cheeky smile showed on Sam’s face, earning a groan from his big brother. “Oh, come on! That would be so obvious for Mom, you know? _Of course_ , she would name you Dean James Winchester.”

“Shut up, _William_ ,” Dean shot back, and rolled his eyes as he heard Sam’s laughter exploded. 

Both brothers really didn’t expect that Claire and Jack would actually bond over their interest in technology. The peak was when they somehow found the birth entries for Dean and Sam Winchester at a local hospital in Lawrence, Kansas. Soon, the brothers Winchester learnt that they actually had middle names; Dean James Winchester and Samuel William Winchester.

“It’s still weird that you give your son my middle name,” Dean grunted as he leant back on the bench and admired the not-so-crowded traffic in front of him. People were going back and forth from one store to another, preparing to shop for the holidays with their family. It was a wonderful time of the year. Maybe he should start to decorate as well, now that he could do it properly.

“Aw, come on, man. After everything that you’ve done for me, for the past forty years? It’s the least I could do to repay you, really.”

Dean could feel the temperature on his face started to rise, “I told you it was my job to look after you, and I did it because we’re brothers.”

“Well, thank you, Dean. I mean, even after our final supernatural battle with Chuck, you were still protecting me.”

“Yeah, we all protected each other that day. Even Amara.”

A chime on his phone made Dean turn to look, and there was a smile on his face as he saw the name on the screen. “Sammy, as much as I love to catch up with you, I have to go. Someone’s requesting my homemade cooking for dinner. With dessert.”

“Oh God,” this time it was Sam’s turn to groan.

“Hey, there are some celestial beings who haven’t had the privilege to try Dean James Winchester’s home cooking all their life. Now it’s their time to experience the heaven of Earth from my kitchen. With extra loving,” Dean made a gun finger gesture to his brother.

“You know that’s disturbing for me to hear, right?”

“Ah, you’re just jealous because you can’t please your woman with your cooking, Samuel.”

Sam, of course, couldn’t counter that, because he knew that was _true_. “Hey, you guys are coming for Christmas, right? So we can prepare your room?”

“Yep. We can use my old room,” the older brother rose up to his feet and put on his jacket over his dark blue shirt. “How’s Mrs Butters, by the way? Still working her magic around the bunker?”

“She’s brilliant, although it’s quite funny to find a wood nymph who was so used to being a house butler. So much that she insisted on keeping her position in the bunker because it felt like her second home,” Sam followed. In an accustomed movement, he stacked the plates and spoons.

“Such a life we had, Sammy. Such a life we had,” Dean smiled at his younger brother. A content smile that he probably hasn’t shown to anyone in many years. Lately, Dean knew that that was the only smile he would ever have on his face, whenever he felt happy.

Sam ran his fingers on his hair, still sporting the long shaggy hairstyle, even after their hunting life was partially over. “Yeah. Right, I don’t want to keep you longer, Dean. go home and do your own magic in your kitchen.”

“Kitchen and bed, Sammy.”

“GROSS, MAN!”

Just like the past fifteen years that they spent together on the road, and later in the bunker, Dean let out a burst of mischievous laughter when he saw his brother give him his patented bitchface out of annoyance. 

But the look didn’t stay, a few seconds later Sam joined him with laughter.

“Anyway, you guys are always welcome to live with Eileen and me in the bunker, you know. It’s a huge place, we can live separately on each end,” the two men started to walk to the enormous black Impala. She was as shiny and beautiful as ever.

Dean smiled at the offer as he opened the door and turned the engine on. The familiar roar of the motor was heard between the brothers. 

“Yeah, that would sound good, isn’t it?” Dean replied as he approached Samuel again. “I will take that offer, Sammy, but not now. Now, I just want to enjoy finally _living_ separately from you.”

“Fuck off.”

Again the two brothers shared a laugh. A less, _far_ less tensioned laugh that they finally can share after many years. Probably the last time was when they joined Charlie in her Moondoor LARP-ing.

Dean looked up to his brother fondly. He noticed that Sam didn’t slouch as much as before. It was as if a huge burden from his shoulders had been lifted, and it made him even taller if it was even possible. 

“Well, we definitely will let you know when we want to move in, okay?” Dean started, as he noticed that the longer they trapped in silence, the harder it would be for them to be part. “Probably after James is a bit older, so we don’t have to help in changing diapers and everything.”

“Oh God,” the eye-roll was quite loud with Sam’s response.

“Okay, Bye, Sammy. See you on Christmas,” Dean moved forward, and upward, to give his little brother a hug. Something that would never change that he had to bring Sam lower to his height for a hug.

“Bye, Dean. Say hello to your celestial lover.”

“I will, Sam. I will.”

“Dude, finally!”

“Shut up, Sam. Bye.”

Dean waved lightly before entering his faithful Impala, who had been on his side all this time, and started to drive home. After fifteen years of practically living together, Sam and Dean finally decided to live their own lives separately, and it was highly exciting.

Life had finally shown its good side for them. He didn’t have to worry that everything happened to his days now were Chuck’s doing (they were Jack’s), he knew that everything is truly real for him now. That included the beautiful being who waited for him at home. 

He smiled as his eyes caught the silver band on his left ring finger, and to the fact that this one on him had a twin. When Dean decided that he wanted to wear this particular ring to be engaged to his beloved, he specifically requested the jewellery store to make an exact copy of his parents’ wedding ring. John and Mary Winchester might not be the best or even the model parents in the world, but they did try their best to keep Dean and his brother alive all these years. The life that led Dean to the love of his life.

John and Mary will always be their parents, along with Bobby - their Bobby, may Jack rests his soul in Heaven - and Ellen’s as well.

Dean smiled when he saw the house he bought (thank you, Charlie’s multipass credit card!), a home that would fit perfectly for the two misfits of people who lived in it. He parked his car in the garage, then he got out of the Impala and headed to the door. 

“Honey, I’m home!”

There was no reply, even after he walked in. If this was, at least, two years ago, Dean would have his faithful gun at the ready. But now, he knew that when his beloved just woke up, coffee would be the priority, not interacting or communicating with anyone, including Dean. 

Who knew a celestial being who never sleeps for aeons would be so cranky when just woken up from a nap?

Dean walked past the empty living room, where the faint sound from the television was heard. It was Good Omens. Probably for the 170,845th time. He was even more certain that the kitchen should be the room in the house where he must check next. 

When he reached where he intended, Dean smiled when he saw the figure looking back at him from the kitchen table, with a cup of coffee in hands and sleep that was still in the squinting eyes. Clearly just awaken. 

_Ah, they were opened wider now._

He shuffled closer to the familiar figure while playfully did their famous staring contest.

Dark, messy hair that stuck out here and there, due to the hours of meeting the pillow. Big and bright blue eyes that seemed like they were accustomed to looking directly into Dean’s soul, and full lips that formed a warm smile.

“Hello, Dean.”

He always loved that voice. 

Dean arrived at the island, and he reached to lift up the chin before him and landed a kiss on that dry yet soft lips. Not a passionate or lustful one, but it was a gentle and loving kiss. One that he usually gave when he wanted to say “I love you, baby” without having to use the actual words. Or “I need you”.

After a few moments, he broke the kiss slowly and placed a quick peck on the upper lip of the giggling person before him. 

Dean leant his forehead and sighed happily, and he couldn’t help but smile when he reached to hold the hand that wasn’t holding the coffee cup. Dean could feel the ring that was identical to his on the ring finger, he played with it a bit.

Seven years. After seven years, Dean finally could be honest with himself and opened his heart to his best friend, and he knew that this time they would be happy. Finally. 

He lifted up his face and cupped the smiling angel-turned-human before him. 

“Hey, Cas.”


End file.
